


Shoes and shitty families

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Let Toph Say Fuck, Mentioned Katara (Avatar), Plus they have so much in common, Though it's only really implied, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, We deserve so much more of their friendship, Who let me tag?, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and even then just barely, because it's just too perfect, but better safe than sorry, but that's a fic for another time lol, like coming from shitty upper class families that only gave them trauma, the whole Gaang should, they really should get therapy, with a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: “Why don’t you wear shoes?” Zuko asked, breaking the silence between him and Toph.Inktober Day 29: Shoes
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Inktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Shoes and shitty families

Toph could sense the firebender before he said anything. He was hovering nearby, presumably just out of sight for any seeing person.

“What’s up Sparky?” she called. Despite keeping her voice easy and relaxed, Zuko’s heart rate shot up. The kid was as jumpy as a rabaroo. Not that she could blame him. Sugar Queen had given him a pretty nasty threat yesterday and even she wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that.

“I-um-I just wanted to apologize again. For your feet,” he said a bit awkwardly, heart rate still going a mile a minute and hands fidgeting by his sides. “I never should’ve let my bending get out of control like that and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Toph waved aside his apology, patting the ground next to her for Zuko to take a seat.

“It’s not your fault Sparky. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that. Pretty stupid of me, huh?” Though Zuko didn’t say anything, his heart rate had slowed slightly. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Toph stretched and leaned further back against the rock, legs splayed out in front of her so that the warmth of the late afternoon sun hit her feet. Katara had done a pretty good job healing them, but they were still a bit sore. Nothing too bad, but just enough that certain things were still a bit blurry.

“Why don’t you wear shoes?” Zuko asked, breaking their silence. “Sorry if that’s too personal or anything,” he continued after a slight pause, as if realizing it sounded rude. “You don’t have to answer-”

Toph cut off his rambling with a wave of her hand.

“Nah, it’s all cool. I don’t like wearing them because they make everything seem fuzzy. I can see with my feet using earthbending,” she clarified to the confused expression on Zuko’s face. 

“Oh...I-”

“Uh-uh Sparky, no more apologizing.” Toph cut him off again, already knowing what he was about to say. “I already told you it wasn’t your fault.” Guilt still radiated off of the firebender in waves, but he didn’t argue.

“To be honest, shoes also just remind me too much of my shitty parents,” she continued, ignoring Zuko’s surprise at her choice of words. “They always thought of me as this little, helpless blind girl who couldn’t do anything for herself. And they were always trying to make me into this perfect upper-class daughter. Someone who could ‘properly represent the Beifong family,’” she said in a horrible imitation of her father’s voice.

“Wait, you’re a Beifong?” Zuko interjected. “I didn’t know they had a daughter.”

“Yeah,” Toph replied, a hint of bitterness finding its way into her voice. “They never exactly advertised it because having a blind daughter wasn’t respectable for members of high society.”

“I know what you mean.” Toph cast a questioning glance towards Zuko, a similar bitterness having found its way into his voice, but didn’t push it when he stayed silent.

“Anyways, the shoes were always the worst part of whatever horribly uncomfortable clothes they forced me into. They normally gave me these massive blisters and I couldn’t see anything in them!” She shuddered at the thought and Zuko gave a dry chuckle. 

“For me the worst was always the ceremonial robes they forced me to wear for big occasions - coronations, weddings, festivals. The fabric was super itchy and heavy in the heat.”

“Ah, the joys of high society,” Toph said sarcastically, earning a small laugh from Zuko. “Well, now that I’ve told you all about my shitty parents, what about you? Must’ve been pretty bad for you to leave them to come join us.”

Toph regretted the words the instant they were out of her mouth. She had meant for them to come out as joking and light-hearted, but clearly Zuko didn’t take them that way.

His heart rate, which had slowed to a mostly normal rate, skyrocketed to even faster than it was before.

_Fuck_

_Way to go Toph,_ she thought to herself. _Scaring off your new friend already._

She always had been a bit too forward. This was maybe the second actual conversation they were having and she asks him that? 

“It was fine,” Zuko finally managed to get out, voice sounding a bit choked, but it didn’t take a master earthbender to know he was lying. 

Growing up in high society, Toph had heard rumors. Or more specifically, she had overheard rumors, whispered between guests at parties or guards in the halls when they thought no one was looking. She had always thought they were just Fire Nation propaganda. A warning story for other nations. They all had. Until now at least.

“Sparky, I can tell you’re lying,” she said, keeping her tone as soft as possible as his heart rate spiked again. “And I’m here for you if you ever want to talk about any of it, but I’m not going to force you to if you don’t want to. No one here will. You’re safe with us.” 

“There’s nowhere I’m safe anymore,” he said, shaking his head ruefully. “But thank you Toph. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime Sparky,” she replied, nudging her shoulder against his. “Now let’s go find the others, I’m starving!’

At this, Zuko pulled himself to his feet, but Toph stayed sitting, arms outstretched with an expecting look on her face. Zuko stared at her quizzically.

“Piggy-back ride,” Toph explained. “My feet are still sore, after you burned them, I might add, so it’s only fair that you should have to carry me around until they heal.” Zuko groaned.

“I’m not gonna be able to get out of this, am I?”

“Nope!”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love atla, we were absolutely ROBBED of Zuko and Toph's friendship. They deserved so much more time to interact with each other because I know they would get along so well. Anyways, here's my self-indulgent fic about them. Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
